


Situation Room

by Lilly_C



Series: Wallpapers and Icons [29]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Episode: s13e02 Bad Pennies, Gen, Season/Series 13, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Two versions of a Julia & Dr Dixon wallpaper for personal use only. A download for both versions is availablehereandhere.
Relationships: Julia Ogden & Dr Dixon
Series: Wallpapers and Icons [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292717
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two versions of a Julia & Dr Dixon wallpaper for personal use only. A download for both versions is available [here](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/261951.html) and [here](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/262374.html).

Reduced size, full size is 1920x1080


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The text is from Situation Room by Something For Kate.

Reduced size, full size is 1920x1080 


End file.
